


Hiatus

by sweetlikesugar



Series: Dream Pack Adam AU [10]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Author's Note, Dream Pack Adam AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlikesugar/pseuds/sweetlikesugar
Summary: I'm putting this on hiatus.





	Hiatus

Yo. This is not a new part of the series, this is just an author's note. I have stopped feeling this au some time ago and only pushed out new works because I saw there's  _some_ kind of feedback on them. However recently I got more into the original dream pack dynamic and this is where I focus most of my writing now. So this is to say that I am putting this series on hiatus for God only knows how long. I am not deleting it and I'm not abandoning it, just if you've been waiting for updates they will not be happening any time soon. I started this series fueled by useless anger towards how Prokopenko was portrayed in the fandom, which is to say Like A Sex Doll. I'm not as angry anymore. I'm just tired. I am currently rewriting and editing "Two sides of the same coin" and I will probably do it with all the works in this au, so they may be some changes if you come back to read them some day. Thank you for all the feedback I got so far and for letting me create this au. I still have another dream pack series and you can always reach out to me either in comment section or on tumblr that's written on my profile. Thank you for all comments and kudos this series got me and see you when I decide to update this au again! Love.


End file.
